Two of a Kind
by ToixStory
Summary: As two men hunted by their governments, Jason Bourne and James Bond must team up to stop an international conspiracy and protect the very people who want them dead. Based on Matt Damon's Jason Bourne and Daniel Craig's James Bond.
1. Prologue: Philadelphia Part 1

Hi! This is my first story on the site and will (hopefully) serve as a sort of pilot for a series. Please Read and Review!

Aker Philadelphia Shipyard, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

11:20PM

Jason Bourne rubbed his hands together for warmth. It was a cold night, the weatherman had predicted snow. This gave him all the more reason to get off the office roof. Looking around to make sure he was still unseen, Bourne made his way over to a hatch.

Sliding open the metal grating, Jason could see a ladder leading down to a janitor's closet. Bourne quickly climbed down into the darkened room. Opening the door, Jason peered into the hallway; seeing nothing, he decided to head to the target. His target was the shipping manifest, located on the boss's computer. After making another scan of the hallway, Bourne carefully opened the door to the main office.

Inside was a sparsely decorated room; only a metal desk with a comfy chair behind it and two metal chairs in front of it. Behind the desk were several filing cabinets, and to the right of the desk was a door, presumably leading to a conference room. Quickly, Bourne walked to the desk, and was glad to see the computer simply in sleep mode. Even better, no password was required to access the machine. Plugging a black USB drive into a slot on the computer, Bourne began searching for the files he needed. Just as he found the files, however, Bourne heard footsteps echoing in the hallway.

Hurriedly turning the computer's screen off, Jason quietly entered the conference room adjacent to the main office. Luckily, the blinds were down over the windows in the room. Peering through them, Bourne could see a guard with an ill-fitting uniform walk in. Curiously, the guard didn't seem to be searching for any intruders, but looking for something else entirely. As Bourne waited in the conference room, the guard began pilfering through one of the filing cabinets. Suddenly, the man stopped and pulled out a seemingly-random file. Putting the file beneath his gray-blue uniform, the guard walked out and closed the door, not once looking at the computer.

Breathing a sigh of relief Jason walked out of the conference room and went back to the computer. Turning the screen on, Bourne was able to quickly download the file to his USB. Pulling the drive out of the computer, Jason walked out of the office, careful to close the door behind him. Bourne looked at his watch. 11:28. He needed to get into position, and fast.

Bourne scrambled up the ladder in the janitor's closet and back onto the roof. Worryingly, he could see that the amount of guards had increased drastically. Something important had to be happening. Unfortunately for him, his only way down, a metal pipe on the side of the building, was being blocked by a couple of guards.

However, before Jason could come up with an alternate plan, there was a commotion at the front gate. The two guards below hurried away. Some problems solved themselves. Looking at the gate, Bourne could see a black SUV pulling through the entrance. With no time to look further, Jason grabbed onto the pole and silently slid to the ground.

Across the courtyard, Bourne could see several stacks of shipping crates, one taller than the others. Sprinting across the yard, Jason made for the tallest stack. Luckily, he made it without being spotted. Grabbing onto a metal wrung on the side of a blue crate, Bourne swung himself up and began climbing to the top.

Across the way, he could see a clearing at the far end of the sea of shipping containers. There, a black sedan was already waiting. As Jason finally got to the top of the crates, the black SUV arrived. Bourne pulled a scope out from his pocket. Through it, he could see two men emerging from the SUV. Near the sedan, two European-looking men stood and watched. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Bourne could tell that this was a very important meeting

Bourne leaned closer to get a better look. From what he could tell, the men from the SUV were Americans, and the men from the sedan were Europeans, most likely south Europeans. Before he could examine anything further, however, he heard noises down below him. It appeared that two guards were below him, and may have seen him.

Bourne quickly backed into the shadows. He began to reach for his gun. Before he could finish, however, Bourne could hear a scuffle going on below him. When he peaked his head out for another look, pistol at the ready, Bourne could see the two guards lying on the ground, out cold. Puzzled, Bourne wanted a closer look, but instead was forced to look back as two shots rang out across the shipyard.

Fumbling for the scope, Bourne saw the two American men lying on the ground, presumably dead, and the Europeans heading back for their car. Jason also saw the same guard from the office earlier was sprinting towards the black sedan. Suddenly, alarms began going off across the yard. Taking that as his cue, Bourne quickly began to scramble down from his perch.

Sliding down the side of a crate, Bourne could see several guards heading his way. Finally reaching the ground, Bourne made a run for the dock sticking out into the ocean. Before he could make it, however, a trio of guards just about walked into him. Taking advantage of their surprise, Bourne quickly launched a punch into the stomach of the first guard, bringing him to the ground. The second guard, still in the process of being surprised, was no trouble either as Bourne spun and delivered a kick into the back of his knee. Another kick to the side for good measure made sure the man was out cold. The last guard, smarter than the rest, had managed to get his pistol out of its holster.

As the man brought his weapon to bear, Bourne took hold of the hand with the gun and used the guard's own momentum to flip him over his shoulder. Kicking the gun away, Bourne resumed his run for the docks. Luckily, the guards seemed to be concentrating on the commotion back at the SUV, rather than the small pier Bourne was heading for. Shots ringing out across the facility, though none aimed at him, gave Bourne an added interest to getting away from the facility as fast as possible.

Seeing the shore not far away, Bourne jumped into the cold water and began making his way to the nearest dry land, putting as much distance between himself and the facility as possible. With luck, no one would even be able to place him at the scene. Feeling the weight of the USB drive in his pocket, Jason Bourne considered this mission a success.


	2. Prologue: Philadelphia Part 2

Aker Philadelphia Shipyard, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

11:38PM

Inwardly James Bond, known as Agent 007 by the British Secret Service Agency MI6, let out a groan. An easy mission they had said. A simple oceanic observation mission. Of course, no one had expected his targets to change course and land in Philadelphia.

Following them had been easy, as had been stealing the guard uniform and stealing the personnel files. Now that the two CIA agents had been shot in front of him, things had gotten quite a bit harder.

These thoughts went through Bond's head as he ran across the yard full of shipping containers toward the European agents. If he could just make it, Bond thought, then the mission would still be a success, jurisdiction or not. Unfortunately, the two men had spotted Bond and were now making haste to their car.

As Bond entered the common area where the cars were parked, the enemy agents' sedan started up and they began pulling away. Not missing a step, Bond jumped into the CIA agents' SUV. Luckily, the keys had been left on the dash. Starting up the bulky vehicle, Bond sped after the criminals into the streets of Philadelphia.

Fortunately for Bond, the men he was chasing had decided to get on the freeway rather than stay on the maze of streets that was Philadelphia. Speeding to well over the limit, James was able to close on the criminals. Unfortunately, the men seemed to have seen Bond, as their vehicle began picking up speed in an effort to get away from the MI6 agent. Bond pushed the pedal to the floor, bringing his car alongside the criminals.

Suddenly, the man driving the sedan slammed their car into the side of Bond's in an attempt to shake the spy off. Given that Bond was in an SUV, the effort did not have much of an effect on the vehicle itself. The move, however, had caught Bond off guard, causing him to jerk the wheel into the lane next to him.

Barely avoiding a honking minivan, Bond pulled his vehicle back into the correct lane, only to find the criminals had zoomed off ahead. Giving a grunt of frustration, the MI6 agent again pressed the gas to the floor in an attempt to catch up to the unidentified murderers.

Again, Bond pulled alongside the sedan. This time he was ready, and rammed the side of his SUV into the criminals' car. The effect was quick, as the smaller car buckled under the pressure of the much larger vehicle.

In a desperate attempt to get Bond off of them, the men in the other car began shooting at the British agent. Though their aim was not very good, one bullet did manage to make its way through the window of Bond's car and narrowly miss the spy's head. Ducking his head down, Bond grabbed a pistol from a holster in the passenger seat.

Knowing he could not win a straight up gunfight, Bond allowed the sedan to maneuver ahead of his car, then falling in close behind. From this vantage point, Bond could shoot and ram the men with little trouble. He quickly took advantage of this, sinking the SUV into the rear bumper of the sedan and spraying the back window with pistol bullets.

The criminals attempted to return fire, but no bullets struck home as Bond continued to press his advantage. Truly caught in an impossible situation, the criminals made their move, swerving into the lane to the left of their car, deliberately crashing into another vehicle. Flying past, Bond didn't have time to turn around. Knowing that police would soon be on the scene, he decided to try to head back for the docks for the motorboat he had stored at a nearby marina.

Hearing police sirens wailing behind him, Bond grimaced; he hadn't expected the police to show up this early. Even worse, the cops seemed to be more focused on the speeding, bullet-ridden SUV over the wrecked sedan. Bond knew he had to quickly get off the motorway.

Spying an exit to his right, Bond jackknifed the car into the turn, bouncing off the guardrails as he did so. Seeing only open road before him, Bond gunned it. Seeing the police hadn't been fooled for long, Bond threw the SUV into a u-turn, speeding back toward the dockyards.

Apprehension filled the MI6 spy as he saw red and blue lights in the rearview mirror. Luckily, the road was mostly clear all the way to the docks. Unfortunately, by the time Bond reached his destination the police were hot on his tail.

Knowing he couldn't evade them long enough to get out of the car and into his motorboat, Bond zoomed onto the dock. Desperate times called for desperate measures. As he neared the end of the dock, Bond began opening the car door, managing to jump clear just as the SUV hit the water; allowing the splash to hide his escape.

Keeping his head below the water, Bond swam over to the boats near the dock. Bond left the police on the dock far behind as he swam in between the numerous boats in the dockyard, finally coming upon his own motorboat.

Wearily, Bond pulled himself into the little metal boat. Breathing hard, he pulled the rip cord of the boat's motor, bringing it to sputtering life. Speeding away from the docks, Bond allowed himself one look back.

Farther back, he could see the police cars; and to the left the Aker Philadelphia Shipyard. Calling the mission a success would be a definite exaggeration. To make matters worse, the documents he had stolen were completely soaked from Bond's little swim, rendering them useless.

With a grim determination, Bond set out to sea for the waiting ship, just hoping that at least some good had come out of the mission. With any luck, M might just not throw him in jail.


	3. Prologue: London

Well, here is the last part of my story's prologue. I do apologize for the heavy amounts of dialogue, but I needed a chapter to set up the rest of the story. As always please Read and Review! Enjoy!

Vauxhall Cross, London

4:58 AM

Walking into M's office naturally gave James Bond a sense of dread. Of course, with the events of the past two days Bond felt even worse than usual. Sensing his approach, M turned around in a leather chair and gave him a look that spoke greatly of their situation.

"Take a seat, James." The words spoken with dread gave yet more warning of how much trouble he had gotten in. He sat down in a chair across an oak desk from M and began to speak.

"Mum, I can explain-" Bond began.

M cut him off, "It doesn't matter if you can explain your actions over the past 48 hours to me, what matters is what the Americans think of the current situation."

So that was it, Bond had angered the Americans and now they were making MI6 pay. M spoke again, her voice giving away the fact that she hadn't slept in the past two days.

"The CIA claims you killed their agents, and they say they have proof."

Bond sighed. "Mum, you know me, and you know that I wouldn't do that." By this time he was practically shouting. "It was those agents who were tracking me, and you damn well know it!"

M seemed to grow angry for a second, but then appeared to let fatigue set in instead. Sighing, she said, "I know you would not do it, but the fact of the matter is: you strayed away from your mission, set foot on soil you don't have authorization for, and managed to be the only identified suspect at the scene of the murder." Her voice grew angry. "You even let yourself get captured on the bloody cameras...again!" She slid a photo across the desk, confirming her statement and began to speak again, "Now the CIA is out for blood, and you're their scapegoat. I don't have any real choice. I either turn you in or face an international incident."

Bond groaned. How had he got himself into this mess? He looked back at the head of MI6 with pleading eyes. "Is there anything you can do Mum? I'm not too set on spending the rest of my life in Guatanamo, you know."

For the first time in their conversation M's face seemed to lose some of it's and weariness, and Bond swore he could see the beginnings of a smile. She spoke with a voice of renewed strength.

"Nor do I James, and that's why I'm going to file a report to the CIA." She now smiled. "This report will outline how you used your superior skills to overwhelm myself and the other agents in this building and escape to parts unknown." Her smile seemed to brighten even further. "We will also tell them what a courageous fight we put up against you and how we are relentlessly pursuing you at this very moment."

Bond grinned a wry grin and spoke. "And as for what I'm actually going to do...?"

At that, M got up out of her chair and retrieved a file from a cabinet in the corner of her office. Opening it, she placed the file on the desk. "Inside this file is everything we know on the man who may be able to help you now, one ex-CIA agent named Jason Bourne."

Bond started at the name, he had heard of Bourne before. Some nasty business in London, the man had left a dead reporter and several injured thugs in his wake.

M continued, "Not only is Bourne off the grid, but he is the only other person we know of who might have leads on the agents you saw in Philadelphia."

Bond's eyebrow went up. "Do you think he will help?"

She gave him a bemused look. "I'm afraid if he can't, then no one can, James." M closed the file in a finalizing manner. Now she spoke with authority. "Find him, stop the agents and their organization, and bring them to justice. Only then may you be reinstated."

She handed him the files, as well as a plane ticket. "This ticket will get you to Rio without being followed; after that, you're on your own. Your flight leaves Heathrow in an half hour. Good luck."

Bond took the file and ticket and began to leave. As he opened the door, M called out to him. "And James-" Bond stopped. "Don't mess this up."

Grinning and shaking his head, Bond walked out of the office. With a sigh, M, flopped back down in her chair. She sincerely hoped Bond knew what he was doing. If not, they were all in bigger trouble than she thought.

Outside, snow began to fall on London.


	4. Episode 1: Rio de Janeiro

Well, here is where the story actually starts! As usual, please read and review. Enjoy!

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

James Bond could barely see through the dust that covered the crowded streets of Rio. He looked down at the map in his hand, then back up at the street. An inconspicuous shack across the street was his target.

Trying not to be noticed, Bond made his way through the crowd towards the shack, a leather bag thumping against his leg. With luck, Bourne would be inside. With even better luck, the man wouldn't shoot him before he could explain himself. Without a gun, Bond felt naked among so many people.

Finally across the street, Bond snuck up toward the house. Looking around to make sure he wasn't followed, Bond went inside the small shack. The inside was cramped, with only room which contained a couch, a tv, and a desk with a computer on it. Bond also noticed that the room didn't contain Bourne. Sighing, Bond began to back out, only to feel the cold steel of a gun in his back.

A voice whispered behind him, "Walk very slowly into the house, and keep your hands where I can see them."

Bond dared not look behind him, and instead walked into the house as instructed. The voice spoke again, "Alright, now turn around very slowly."

Bond began to do as the man said, hoping the voice was Bourne's. Turning all the way around, Bond breathed a sigh of relief to see his suspicion was right. Bourne, meanwhile, looked puzzled to see the would-be thief so relieved. To him, it would seem like the man should be afraid.

Bourne spoke, "Alright, who are you?"

"A friend," Bond replied.

Bourne shook his head and looked down. "I don't have any friends...not anymore." He lifted his head back up. "I need a name, what's yours?"

Bond smirked. "Bond. James Bond."

Bourne's eyes widened. He had certainly heard of the man before, though had never seen him in person. However, he quickly grew suspicious. "I guess you know who I am."

Bond shook his head yes. Bourne dropped his stance from threatening to puzzled. "So why are you here? What does MI6 want with me?"

Bond dropped his arms to his side. "In case you haven't heard, after the little fiasco in Philadelphia I'm no longer working with the Secret Service." At the mention of Philadelphia, Bourne's interest peaked, but he said nothing. Bond continued. "I was told to come find you, that you were the only one who could help me." Bond's expression became smug. "Was I wrong?"

Bourne sighed and walked over to the well-worn couch, indicating that Bond should sit down. Bond did, and Bourne pulled up a chair beside him. "All right, what exactly do you need from me?" Boune asked.

Bond reached into the leather bag he had been carrying, pulling out the file M had given him. "I need information on these men." The pictures, while blurry, showed the two murderous agents from Philadelphia. Bourne picked up the photo and seemed to study it for several seconds. Of course, he already knew exactly where the pictures were from, but Bond didn't need to know that.

Meanwhile, Bond waited nervously, hoping that this man could help him, but starting to think that he might be stuck at square one still. After several moments of silence, Bourne spoke up. "I know who these guy are alright, but you won't like what you hear." Bond indicated for him to go on, now interested. "These guys work for the group Pólemos, known outside of Greece as ARES."

Confused, Bond spoke up. "ARES? The mercenary group? I thought they were working for governments, not killing their agents. Bad for business, really."

Bourne nodded. "I've been following these guys for a while, and I thought the same thing; so I did some digging." Out of a drawer in the computer desk Bourne produced another file; he placed it in front of Bond and let the contents spill across the table.

"Turns out, the men killed that night weren't very much in line with the CIA's new policy of handing over it's duties to mercs. The meeting you crashed was them trying to get the mercs off the CIA's back. Turns out, Elliot Wilkinson, the new CIA Director, didn't like what they were doing."

A light clicked on in Bond's head as he put two and two together. He grabbed the file on ARES from the table and spoke. "So with those two out of the way, ARES is free to do as they please, and I assume Mr. Wilkinson gets a handsome kickback?"

Bourne made his hand in the shape of a gun. "Bingo."

Something still didn't seem right to Bond however. "Why would ARES want to buddy with the CIA? Aren't their soldiers and resources all still in Syria and Afghanistan?"

Bourne stood up and walked over to the computer desk. On the computer chair was a beaten-up leather jacket. Bourne reached inside the jacket and pulled out a crumpled-looking piece of paper. "I received this about 8 months ago, from a friend on the inside."

Bourne handed the paper to Bond and continued speaking. "On it, he detailed just how big ARES is. Turns out, mercenary work is just about a third of their organization. What they specialize in is terrorism, counter-terrorism, and civilian control." His face turned grim. "They move in, buddy up to the Intelligence agencies, and are given pretty much free reign to do whatever they want in a country. Drug and human trafficking, slave labour, condos, you name it they will do it."

Following the train of thought, Bond spoke up. "And America is their next target." Now it was Bond's face which turned grim. "Or, after Philadelphia, used to be their target."

He stood up and began to pace. "Alright, so how do we stop them then? I can't go back to MI6 without freeing my name, which won't happen as long as ARES controls the CIA. But if ARES is a huge, multinational organization, how am I supposed to stophurt them?"

Bourne threw on the beaten leather jacket and grinned. "Well Mr. Bond, you happened to come at the right time."

With that, Bourne walked out the door. Flustered, James ran to catch up as Bourne began to disappear into the crowd in the street. Bond had to yell just to be heard above the noise. "Where in the bloody hell are we going?"

Bourne grinned again and yelled back, "To catch a bus!"

Bond thought about asking where the bus was headed, or what this had to do with ARES, but shook his head. There would be time for that later. All he could do now was nervously survey his surroundings and hope no one was following them.

Luckily, the bus station was not far, and Bourne already possessed two tickets. He explained that he "always kept a spare."

Bond looked at the tickets. They were in the name of a Mr. Joao do Carmo, and were for a one-way trip to Sao Paulo. They boarded the rusty, old bus and found an empty seat near the back. Sitting on the worn leather and cold metal bench next to the window, Bond decided it was time for a few more answers.

Waiting until Jason had sat down, Bond spoke. "Okay, we are going to Sao Paulo, why?"

Bourne sighed. He wasn't used to explaining his actions to someone else. "We are meeting a contact there. A runner. He can get us anything: information, transportation, guns, whatever. We'll need him too, because Sao Paulo is also the location of an ARES management facility. It handles a majority of ARES' finances, and if it's taken down then that's a kick where it hurts."

Bond smiled, he liked the idea of getting back at ARES. "Alright Mr. Bourne, sounds good. Anything to get back at ARES." The pair shook hands and settled in for the long ride to Sao Paulo.


	5. Episode 1: Sao Paulo

After several revision, here is (finally) the second part of the this episode. As always, please Read and Review; as comments and criticisms are always welcomed.

Sao Paulo

10:51PM

Jason Bourne found himself with a gun pointed at his face. Holding up his hands in an attempt to live through the next 30 seconds, Bourne wondered what the men across from him would do. With no way to contact Sonia, and no weapon of his own, Jason was truly in a tight spot; and yet the day had started off so well...

Earlier that Day

They had been met by a portly old Brazilian man at the crowded Sao Paulo bus stop. As instructed, he had been wearing a black sports jacket with the symbol of Mars adorned on the back in white. With only the most cursory of nods, the man motioned that they were to follow him.

They had followed him through the winding streets for an hour before finally reaching the quiet suburban home that they now found themselves. The man had spoken only one word in Portuguese, "Stay."

Now they paced around the all but barren ground floor while the portly gentleman was down in the basement. Bond decided this was the best time to voice his concerns. "How do you we know that the contact is telling the truth? I mean, how do we know this isn't some sort of trap?"

Bourne, who had quietly been sitting on a chair fiddling with his gun sighed. "We can't be sure, not until we meet him. I've done this before, just stay on your guard until we know for sure, alright?"

Bond nodded, but began to mess with his pistol as well. Suddenly, the basement door opened and out came the portly Brazilian. Both men jolted, guns at the ready. The man hardly regarded their weapons, instead motioning for them to walk down to the basement. Carefully, the two spies followed.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Bourne was amazed at what he saw. It seemed that every single square centimeter of space was filled with a weapon of some kind. Everything from knives to machine guns owned it's own parcel of space. In the middle of it all was a dark-haired woman, dressed in oil-stained coveralls and work boots.

She sat on a metal fold-out chair in front of a simple fold-out table, stacked with guns. In front of her was what appeared to be a combat shotgun. She looked up at the pair, apparently sizing them up. Seemingly deciding they were acceptable, the woman beckoned them over.

Putting down the shotgun, she extended an oil-stained hand towards Bourne. It was obvious that he had expected someone different. She spoke in accented English to them. "You may call me Sonia."

Bourne, still in shock, took her hand and shook it. "Joao de Carmo." Bond simply nodded in her direction, still taking in his surroundings.

Sonia spoke up again. "You were not followed, which is good at least. We can't take any chance of ARES finding us here."

Sonia smiled. "I know I am not what you were expecting, but I can do this job as well as anyone else." She grew serious. "Especially if the target is ARES."

She stood up. "Follow me."

Opening a door in the far corner of the room, Jason and Bond entered into a large garage. In one corner stood a beat up van, in another was a large wooden table. On that table was a map showing the area of one of Sao Paulo's main business districts.

She pointed to the map. "This will show you everything you need to know." Producing a handgun from one of her coveralls' many pockets, she pointed to a largish building in the center. "This is our target. We hit it tonight."

Bond looked at the blueprints. "And I suppose you will come with us, seeing as you know the place?"

Sonia laughed. "My job ends with distracting the guards, it's your job to enter the building."

Bourne spoke up. "So how exactly do we get in?"

Motioning them over, Sonia began to debrief them on the plan.

That Night

10:20PM

Bourne led the way through a dark side street, both of the men creeping along in an attempt to remain unseen. So far, they hadn't had any problems. However, that could easily change as they approached the target building.

The building loomed above them; a dark monotone structure of concrete and steel. Around the perimeter was a tall metal fence topped with razor wire, naturally.

While waiting for Sonia to show up and begin her part, the spies checked their ordnance once again. Both were carrying handguns with clips of two bullets each; they also each carried 2 extra magazines. Bourne was carrying the specialty electronic equipment in a pouch strapped to his belt.

Humorously, as Bond had pointed out, it resembled an overly-large fanny pack. Bond was carrying the explosives, all five kilograms of C4. Plenty to blow some holes in the compound. He also carried industrial-strength wire cutters.

The plan was simple; get in, grab the information off the servers, and get the hell out.

Suddenly, the other side of the compound erupted in noise and sparks as dozens of firecrackers went off simultaneously. Sonia had indeed provided the distraction.

While the guards frantically rushed to check the source of the noise, Bourne and James slipped up to the side of the fence.

Pulling out the wire cutters, Bond went to work taking apart the fence. Jason nervously waited as Bond cut through the fence. If they were to get caught right now...

Bourne's thoughts were interrupted as part of the fence came crashing to the ground, leaving a hole large enough for a man to fit through. Bond smiled. "After you, sweetheart."

Bourne rolled his eyes and climbed through. He quickly scanned the compound as Bond found his way through the fence. No guards in sight, for now.

Not even bothering to return the fence to its previous appearance, the two spies made their way across the yard towards the first door in sight.

Bond pulled out the key card Sonia had given them. Sliding it through the scanner with a click, a green light flashed and the doors unlocked. Bourne crept into the building.

Inside, florescent lights cast a dim hue on the long, carpeted hallway they found themselves in. The barren hallway was lined with doors. Having memorized the blueprints, Bourne knew the server room was just three doors down and on the right.

Running down the hall, the two men suddenly looked out of place in their all-black outfits. The pair reached the server room door. Luckily, the room was unlocked.

Inside the darkened room, rows of servers quietly hummed. Walking up to the main console, Bourne took out the electronic equipment.

It was essentially a netbook, specifically loaded with codes to bypass all firewalls and locate the needed information. Jason plugged the small laptop into the main console. The download began.

The two men waited nervously as the download continued, fiddling with the guns on their person. They could tell that the commotion from the fireworks had toned down, the guards would be returning to their posts.

Bond began to prepare the C4. Bourne, watching him, voiced his concern. "Is that going to be enough of a distraction to let us through the back gate?"

Bond smiled. "More than enough. When this goes off, any poor sod in twenty meters is suddenly going to have a very, very, bad day."

Bourne nodded. He still didn't like it, he wasn't used to having so little time to prepare for a job. It made him feel almost naked without enough information.

Suddenly, the little laptop dinged. The download was finished. Bourne walked over and unplugged the laptop; and proceeded to place it back in its bag.

The pair crept out the door. The idea was to place the C4 on the far wall of the hallway, and run for the rear delivery gate once the explosives went off. Like the fireworks, it would hopefully give the pair a decent distraction.

However, as they reached the end off the hall, they found themselves surrounded by three guards. Both Bourne and James had their guns pulled before the guards could comprehend what was happening. The silenced weapons allowed the pair to unload into the unfortunate trio. Two of the men didn't make a sound, but the last managed to scream. More than likely, someone had heard it.

Bond began to place the C4 on the wall. Meanwhile, Bourne stole one of the guards' radios. He threw it away in disgust when he saw the large bullet hole in the side of the radio.

Bond finished arming the explosives and grabbed the detonator. "Let's go."

Both men sprinted towards the outside doors as they heard the voices of the guards echoing along the empty hallways. Just as they were outside, Bond pressed on the trigger.

To their right, the pair head an enormous explosion, as tonnes of concrete were lifted in the air and a large hole suddenly appeared on the main building. Bond smiled.

The pair continued their run through a mostly deserted parking lot towards the rear delivery entrance. It appeared as though no one was on guard.

Thinking they were home free, the two spies sprinted for the gate.

Just as they made it out, they were surrounded by Portuguese-screaming guards; and Bourne found himself with a gun in his face.


	6. Episode 1: Sao Paulo Part 2

Alright, here is the third (and last action-y) part to my story. As always, please read and review. Also, due to a relaxation of my schedule, expect more stories more frequently in the coming months. Enjoy!

Sao Paulo

10:52 PM

Seconds turned into eternity as a pistol was unwaveringly pointed in Jason Bourne's face. Caught. So soon on their journey, and they already lost.

Bourne desperately thought for a plan. He could see that Bond was having the same kinds of trouble.

To their left, they heard a squeal of tires coming down the street. Just as their assailants turned to look, a black van exploded around the corner.

Swinging around so the rear was facing them, the back doors swung open. Bourne and James instinctively dropped to the ground as Maria hosed the area with 7.62x39mm bullets.

Seeing the guards were dead, the pair hopped into the back of the van as it sped off, the portly man at the wheel.

Both men wearing trying to catch their breath.

"Blood hell," Bond muttered.

Sonia smirked. Catching his breath, Bourne spoke up.

"Where exactly are we going? You know they'll follow us."

Sonia grew serious. "We will only stop to pick up weapons and supplies, from there we can go to a safe house."

Bourne looked at James and nodded. They would have to stick with her a little bit longer.

"Why are you even helping us when you can just turn us in?" Bond asked.

Sonia grew angry at his statement, taking it as a personal offence. "I would never help ARES, no matter what the reward."

Bond backed off, though he knew that they would need to find out about this later. The van sped down the streets of Sao Paulo. It seemed that no cars had followed them. Of course, it was rarely obvious.

The van drove into an alleyway behind the house, leading them to a garage connected to the back of the house. All four got out.

They entered the basement through a door in the garage. As if practiced, Sonia began gathering weapons and other supplies while the portly contact man ran upstairs to watch the front door.

Jason and Bond stood near the back door, keeping their escape route clear. They knew they wouldn't have much time, but with no one following them-

Gunfire suddenly burst the windows upstairs. They could hear a yell of pain and dismay.

Sonia turned immediately towards the sound. She let out an anguished, "Julio!" and began to run up the steps.

Bond ran and grabbed her. "Sonia, he's gone! There's nothing you can do for him now!"

She yanked herself free of him and straightened up. "We must go, now."

Needing no further prodding, both Jason and Bond gathered up the bags and ran to the van, followed closely by Sonia with weapons.

The three of them reached the van without any harassment, but it was only a matter of time. Bourne began to get into the driver's seat, but Bond reached out and stopped him with a smirk. "Not your turn today, mate."

Bourne rolled his eyes and grabbed a rifle to defend the van. Bond threw the van in reverse and sped out of the alleyway.

As soon as they emerged, two black sedans raced towards them. Putting the van into drive, Bond sped down the street, trying to get away from the mercenaries.

Suddenly it just occurred to him, he had no idea where they were going. He yelled to be heard over the noise. "Where the hell are we going?"

Sonia jumped into the front passenger seat. Yelling in Portuguese, "Take a right here and go as fast as you can down this road."

With just a spin of the wheel, the van squealed onto the road. Unfortunately, this road had seen better days, and the van bounced up and down. Meanwhile, the two black cars behind them seemed to be catching up.

Bond called to Jason, "Bourne? Do you think you could throw those bastards off our tail?"

Bourne nodded. Grabbing a rifle, he swung open one of the back doors.

Peering through the sight, he could see the black sedans were right behind them. Swinging his gun around, he brought it to bear on the tires of the lead car.

Bourne opened fire, cartridges spilling out of the rifle and piling at his feet below. The lead car's front tires blew out violently, and caused the car to swerve into a wall beside the road.

Unfortunately, they managed to miss the other sedan. Wising to his tricks, the passenger of the other car opened fire on bond with a pistol.

Bullets pinged off the back of the van. Bourne quickly ducked inside. Peeking out, he could see the car attempting to pull alongside the van.

Spying a grenade in one of the bags, Bourne got an idea. Grabbing the grenade, he pulled the pin and let go of the lever. He counted: 1, 2, 3...he threw the grenade in the direction of the final black sedan.

The grenade missed the car, but exploded right behind the vehicle, shredding the rear tires. The sedan spun out of control and crashed into a sign.

Bourne smiled and closed the back door. Sonia told Bond to take a left onto a dirt road. As they sped down this new road, her face filled with relief, but was quickly replaced with fear. Up ahead, they could see a great large fire bellowing out of several houses.

"Don't slow down, keep going!" Sonia yelled.

Bond put the pedal to the floor as they passed the houses. He could see several dark cars out front, similar to the ones that had been following them.

Getting back on one of the main roads, Bond questioned her about their next step. "Now that the safe house isn't an option, where do we go from here?" Sonia pursed her lips, deep in thought. She pointed to the parking lot a nightclub. It was still filled with cars.

"Pull in here and let me think. I need to make a call." Bond pulled the van into the lot, and parked at the far end to avoid suspicion.

Sonia got out and pulled a cell phone from her pocket. While she was busy, Bond had time to ask Jason a few questions.

"Alright, where do we go from here? We're wanted criminals with illegally-captured documents in a city that has a hit on us. We need to leave. Now."

Bourne nodded, he knew that Sao Paulo was no longer safe. With ARES's reach, most of Brazil probably wasn't safe.

Unfortunately, he hadn't been operating anywhere but Brazil for the past year, leaving them without a reliable place to go, unless- J

ason snapped his fingers. "France. We need to go back to France."

James looked at him quizzically. "I know a man there, he can hide us until we figure something out," Bourne explained.

Of course, Bourne knew, he might not be too happy to see them.

Sonia opened the back door of the van and climbed back in. "Alright, I have a, uh, friend who can fly us out as soon as we get to the airport."

Bond raised a suspicious eyebrow. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "As long as we pay him all the money we have and all the weapons we brought."

It was a tough choice, but they didn't have many options, ARES would find them soon if they stayed here.

Bourne spoke up. "We know where we're going."

Sonia raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

Bond nodded. "France."

Sonia nodded and motioned for James to start the van. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Sonia filled Bond in on the directions.

The airport was a private one, on the outskirts of the city.

The drive there was uneventful, luckily. It seemed ARES was trying to regroup after losing two cars. Finally, they arrived at the darkened airport.

The runway was no more than a concrete strip. A small hangar was off to the right, and a few planes could be seen in it. However, the plane they were looking for, an old two-engine, was sitting on the tarmac, ready to go.

The man waiting for them, presumably the pilot, was a wiry, thin man. He wore a blue blazer, khaki trousers, and had a cap sporting the American Airlines logo jauntily placed on his head.

His whole demeanor spoke of arrogance. He spoke in rough Portuguese. "Where's my payment?" Sonia tossed him the keys to the van.

Meanwhile, James and Bourne got the "supplies" out of the van. He wouldn't get his hand on these.

The man climbed back into the plane, and beckoned for the rest of them to do so. "We can't stay here too long, you know."

They climbed aboard the plane and sat down in the cramped interior. To make room for cargo, the rear seats had been removed, leaving only a couple rows of worn seats near the front.

Bond deposited their bags into the cargo space while Bourne sat down in the seat behind Sonia's. He heard the engines outside, already on and loud, grow louder as the plane began to taxi down the runway.

Bond sat down next to Sonia and closed his eyes, finally getting some rest.

Jason, restless as always, got out the netbook with the ARES information. It was going to be a long flight, so he might as well take advantage of it.


	7. Episode 1: Over the Atlantic

I apologize that this chapter come in so late. I have recently been very busy preparing for November's Nation Novel Writing Month, and so have not been available for much fanfiction writing. Once it is over, I will resume this story with gusto, for sure. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!

5:08 AM

Somewhere Over the Atlantic

Turbulence woke James Bond from a fitful rest. The recent stresses were getting to him, and it was beginning to show.

Groggily, James lifted himself out of his seat and stretched his legs. On the small plane, there were not many places to walk to. He bent down and retrieved a container of "coffee" from one of the duffel bags they had brought. The coffee had the taste and consistency of mud, but awoke him anyhow.

Now that he had returned to the land of the living, Bond looked over at his compatriots. Both of them seemed to be sleeping, judging by the rise and fall of their chests. James decided to take this opportunity to get some research done.

Reaching into yet another duffel bag, Bond fished out the tablet computer they had used the night before. It had a few scratches on the cover, but looked serviceable.

James carefully walked to the back of the plane and sat in the last row of seats. James turned the computer on, and waited for the information to load. He felt he had been out of the loop for too long; now it was time to learn about his new enemy, this ARES organization.

The computer beeped as it loaded up the information it had downloaded from the base's computers. The documents were primarily business transactions and accounts, but a couple of files caught James's attention.

The first file was a very unique business manifest. It showed every location the Sao Paulo location had ever shipped to or received shipping from. Bond's eyes widened when he saw just how many cities ARES was in. Nice, Liverpool, Brussels, Washington D.C., St. Petersburg, Hamburg, the list just went on and on.

For the first time, James felt a tiny creep of fear go up his spine. An organization this large would be much harder to take down than first thought.

The second document to catch James's eye was much different from the first. It was a case file on Jason Bourne. The file wasn't large, but there was one specific detail. ARES had apparently called a hit onto the village Bourne had previously lived in. All villagers were listed as killed. Bourne was initially listed as deceased as well, but that had been changed to missing.

Bond's eyes narrowed. So this was why Jason was so hell-bent on eliminating ARES. Getting an idea, James did a quick search for himself in the computer's files. He breathed a sigh of relief when nothing came up, though he supposed that his file may simply be in another location.

In the front of the cabin, Sonia began to stir. Bond quickly closed the netbook and placed it underneath the seat. Sonia stood up and began stumbling towards the back of the plane. Seeing that she was in no mood to talk, Bond just pretended to sleep.

She didn't even notice him as she stumbled behind him into the plane's small toilet, her eyes now covered in tears. It seemed she had had a bad dream. Puzzled, Bond rose and made his way to her seat. In the seat was a picture of her. In the picture, Sonia was smiling, and standing next to her was the man who had died assisting them back in Sao Paulo; and on his other side was a young man who strongly resembled Sonia.

James sighed and placed the picture back. Their job was much easier when you were alone. Jason woke up as Bond sat back in his seat. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Bourne glanced over at James.

"Are we there yet?" James shook his head and pointed out the window; outside the ocean seemed to go for miles. Jason smiled and walked to the front of the plane, into the cabin.

Sonia reappeared, her mask once again set on her face. She walked into the cabin to join Bourne and the pilot.

James looked at his watch and saw they had at least 4 hours left in their journey. With a contented sigh, he settled back into his seat and pulled out a set of headphones. Might as well enjoy some music during the rest of the flight.

Outside, the ocean shone brightly as the sun rose.


	8. Episode 2: France

In preparation for NaNoWriMo, I decided to do some more writing for this story, so please enjoy this new part to my story. As always, please read and enjoy!

5:38 PM

French Countryside outside Paris

Jason Bourne had been driving for hours. Relying only on memory, he guided the small rental car along the rough roads of the Parisian countryside. Sonia sat next to him, scanning the trees beside the roads for threats. Jason wondered why she bothered; any assailant worth his salt could sneak within a meter of their car without them noticing.

In the backseat James seemed tense as well, continuously fiddling with his pistol. "Are you sure this man will take us in?" Bond asked.

Jason nodded; best not to worry about the details now. They came upon the entrance to their destination. Bourne noted that the house hadn't changed. In the driveway sat a battered Jeep; it seemed he was home.

Jason climbed out of the car and held up his hand. "Wait here."

Bourne crept up to the house, and paused at the entrance. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Jason could hear grumbling in French on the other side of the door. Opening the door, Marie's step-brother Eamon stood in front of Jason, eyes wide in shock.

Before Jason could speak, Eamon let out a yell and charged at him. Bourne could have dodged the blows, but allowed himself to get hit. Eamon spoke a mixture of French and English as he hit Jason, shouting, "You bastard! You bastard! You show up here after what you have done?"

Tired, and with his arms hanging limply at his side, Eamon continued to glare at Bourne. "Why do you come to my house? To remind me of what you did?"

Jason sighed, and spoke calmly in French. "My friends and I need a place to stay for a while. I'm sorry, but we have no other choice."

Eamon looked sullen, but he could see the desperation in Jason's eyes. "Fine, you may stay," Eamon said. "But only because that's what she would want me to do."

He marched back into the house, but left the door open. Jason motioned to Bond and Sonia. They began to retrieve their bags from the car.

Bourne sighed as he looked around the house. It reminded him too much of Marie. He knew why Eamon had acted that way, he felt the same way about himself. Forcing the emotions back down, Jason focused on the task at hand.

They needed to hide the vehicle, it was too easily tracked. They also needed someone on guard at night. He remembered his last experience at this house.

Walking over to the car, Jason retrieved the rest of their bags. From the weight, the bags were full of their newly-acquired weapons. Even in Paris, one didn't need to look far to find weapons.

Jason was careful not to meet Eamon's eyes as he set the bags down in the entryway.

"Is it just you here?" Bourne asked, still not meeting Marie's stepbrother's eyes. Eamon gave a grunt of confirmation. This would be a cheery stay for sure.

"Well, I'll go cover up the car then," said Bond, sensing the awkwardness.

"I'll go check the perimeter," Sonia said. "To watch for, uh, something."

Jason sighed, again alone with the man who still hated him. Eamon opened a beer in front of him and drank in large gulps.

"How did she, you know?" He said to no one in particular.

"It was a sn-," Jason paused. "She went fast, she didn't feel any pain."

His eyes once more glazed with tears, Eamon nodded. "Good, good."

Eamon shakily took another drink from the can. "She loved you, you know. More than I had ever seen her love someone."

Jason said nothing and let Eamon continue, to let him get it all out.

"She could have done something with her life, been whoever she wanted. She was smart. Could have fallen in love with anyone: a doctor, a lawyer, or a business executive." Eamon said, now entirely in French. "But she fell for you, and now she's dead."

He took another swig. "The world sucks."

Jason left as Eamon was opening another beer, better to leave him alone for now. He walked outside, and saw James had finished covering their rental in an old tarp.

"That'll hold her," Bond said. He turned around as Jason approached. "What the hell was that about, then? I haven't seen anyone that angry since, well, a week ago at least!"

"Old disagreements," Bourne said. James rolled his eyes, but let the matter drop. He had more important matter to discuss, anyways.

"So where do we go from here?" Bond said.

"Nice, as soon as possible," Jason replied. "We can hit ARES there."

James nodded, remembering what he had learned from the computer. "What's in Nice, exactly?"

"Corporate office," Jason replied.

Bond looked at him quizzically. "And how exactly does that help us in beating ARES?"

"Every company needs to keep track of their money; destroy the cash flow and you destroy the company," Jason said. "Plus, we'll probably be able to find much more information on ARES. Names, dates, numbers, whatever."

"Sounds like a plan," James said, nodding. "When do we leave?"

Recalling his last confrontation, Bourne replied, "As soon as we can. We just need to stay here for a few days until we can find somewhere in Nice."

"Don't forget a pilot willing to fly us there," Bond said. Both men agreed to hammer out the details soon.

As the two men rose to their feet, Sonia returned from patrol. "Looks clear, but I wouldn't be too sure." She patted the pistol holstered at her side. "Can't hurt to be too careful."

James nodded, feeling the familiar weight of his own pistol tucked into his trousers.

"Did you two decide to go to Nice yet?" asked Sonia. Both men nodded.

"Good," Sonia said. "Then one of you can take watch while I go get some rest."

She walked backed into the house. "Well, that just leaves us to decide-" James began.

Bourne held up a hand to stop him. "You go ahead and go in, I'll take first watch." Bond nodded and headed inside.

Jason climbed onto the roof of the house; finding a flat area, he settled in. Sighing, he contented himself with watching the road and surrounding trees. Guard duty was much more simple than going back into the house.


	9. Episode 2: France Part 2

Here's another part of the story I've done before NaNoWriMo in November. I'll try to get at least one more story up before November, and hopefully several during the month. As always, please read and enjoy!

9:31 AM

French countryside

Bond's eyes snapped open after hearing a clatter in the kitchen.

He assumed the noise was Eamon, but decided to check just to make sure. Leaping from the makeshift bed on the floor, Bond suck toward the kitchen. Eamon was bending over to pick up a plate he had dropped.

Rolling his eyes, James decided to grab some coffee while he was there. Eamon gave him a cursory nod and left the kitchen. His relation to Bourne was still troubling Bond, but he decided that he wouldn't press the issue, not now anyways. He poured himself a cup of coffee. It wasn't bad, and much better than what he was used to. Taking a sip to clear his head, he suddenly realised that he was alone the house with Eamon.

Puzzled, James walked outside to look for Jason and Sonia. He found them uncovering the rental car. "What's going on?" James asked.

"Slept in?" Jason shot back. "We're heading to Paris to meet a contact. We may have found a pilot willing to help us."

Puzzled, James asked, "Is it really so hard to find a pilot?"

"It is if you have to find one that's not only off the grid, but willing to help three fugitives fly to an ARES-held town," said Bourne.

Sonia spoke up, "Not to mention having only a little money to work with."

Bond nodded his agreement, and helped pull the rest of the tarp off. Crossing his arms, James asked, "So who's staying with Eamon? We can't really leave him here by himself while we're still in town."

Sonia pointed at Jason. "He found the pilot, so he goes. You too can go, Mr. Bond." She almost smiled, but smirked instead. "Paris was never my kind of town anyways." She turned on her heel and walked back toward the house, not looking back.

"Well, I guess that settles it," Jason said. "Time to get going then." Bourne got in the driver's seat, and James sat in the back; it gave him a better view to see if they were followed. Starting the car, Jason zoomed out away from the house and onto the roads of the Parisian countryside.

11:24 AM

Paris-Orly Airport, Paris

The roads were crowded around Paris, and even more so at the airport. Luckily, this mysterious pilot had picked a relatively smaller airport to meet at.

Silent for the whole trip, Bond now spoke. "So who exactly is this pilot of yours?"

"Don't know his name, goes by the codename Petrel where I found him," Jason replied.

"All I know is that he's supposed to be off the grid and willing to take us for cheap. Seems good enough to me." James tugged at the pistol in the waistband of his trousers. It never hurt to be too sure when it came to these things.

"And where exactly did you find him?" Bond asked.

Bourne smiled. "The internet."

The pilot wanted to be met at his plane, so the pair walked across the tarmac. The surface was practically boiling; James felt too much like a lobster for his own comfort. On their way, they passed many private jet planes, but none had anyone standing in front.

Briefly, James wondered how easy it would be to simply steal one of those planes for themselves. As they came to the end of the row of planes, they spotted what seemed like an old single-engine propeller plane. Beside it was a figure leaning on the gunmetal-grey surface.

As they came near, Bond realized that the pilot was actually a woman. She was short, and had close-cropped black hair; and was dressed in what seemed to be a military-issue pilot uniform.

She didn't look up until they were almost next to her. Scanning them both, she extended a hand to Jason. "You can call me Kestrel." She spoke in an almost military manner.

However, she smiled when she shook James's hand. "And you can call me Aimee."

Returning her smile, and almost forgetting about revealing his whole name, James said, "The pleasure's all mine."

Jason, meanwhile, had rolled his eyes and was paying more attention to the craft. After their greetings, she introduced them to her plane.

Speaking in English, she said, "This is my baby, a de Havilland DHC-3, one of the best aircraft there is. She'll make 200 kmh easy, and is easier to fly than a paper airplane."

James could see she was enjoying this. Too bad it looked like a piece of junk to him. He supposed it would suit their task, though.

Jason turned to face her. "How good of a pilot are you?"

From her expression, she took it almost as a personal insult. "Monsieur, I am the best stunt pilot in France, and you can ask anyone and they'll tell you. I am your best chance to get to your destination without your 'friends' finding you."

Seeing the expression on Bourne's face, she said, "Don't act like I am stupid. No one who wants me to fly them has a clean record." She smirked. "I see you are no exception."

Changing the subject, Bond asked, "Have you gotten the details of the job?"

Turning towards James and smiling sweetly, Aimee nodded. "I know I am to fly you to Nice. Is that enough?" Jason shook his head yes. "Good," she said. "Now I just need half of the money up front, and the rest later." She rubbed her thumb and middle finger together in the universal sign for money.

Not knowing the finer details of the plan, Bond looked to Jason, who brought a briefcase from the car. Strange, Bond didn't remember it being before. Jason opened it for Aimee to see, then handed it to her.

Bond could see several rows of bills on the inside. For a moment he wondered where Jason had gotten the money, but then decided it best if he didn't know.

She smiled at them both now. "We can leave when you are ready." She made the sign for telephone with her thumb and pinky. "Call me when you are ready." With that, she walked back to the front of her plane; where James could now see was having maintenance done to it.

Jason and Bond began walking back toward their car across the tarmac. "What do you think?" James asked.

"She seems nice, and competent too." Bourne replied. "Bit of an attitude if you ask me."

Bond shook his head and smiled. "I rather liked it, actually."

Jason sighed. "Do you think she'll try anything funny?"

"Doubt it," James replied. "Not after seeing her track record." He thought for a minute. "But be ready, just in case." Jason nodded and patted his hip.

Reaching the car, the pair climbed in; James opted to drive this time. He set the small car in gear and rolled onto the Parisian streets. It would be a long way back to the house.


End file.
